When Brothers Unite
by the ghost king
Summary: The continuation of Alex Uliar's fic with the author's permission.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream And The Prophecy

**Chapter 1: The Dream And The Prophecy**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

This crazy dream had been going on for a month now. The same images and scenes always played in my head. There were two grown men, manipulating the water with ease. Even a "seaweed brain" like me could tell that they were definite sons of Poseidon. No matter how hard I tried though, I could only see a glimpse of their faces each time. Though I was limited to so much that I could see, there was no doubt that I have heard of those two before, but I couldn't quite point a finger on any one of the two. Till this day, I have told no one but Annabeth, which was two weeks ago. Annabeth had suggested that I immediately tell Chiron, but with her out of town, or should I say up at Olympus, I kind of pushed that back. Unfortunately though, Annabeth found out that I didn't tell Chiron yet, so right now, I'm being dragged over to the Big House.

"Percy and Annabeth as well!" Chiron said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Annabeth, how is the reconstruction of Olympus going?"

"Great," Annabeth said.

I silently prayed that Annabeth would talk about her numerous amount of designs, the different materials she was using to construct, the requests that each of the gods and goddesses had put down, and anything else that had to do with the reconstruction of Olympus so that I wouldn't have to tell Chiron about my dreams just yet. Unfortunately though, when Annabeth wanted something done, she got it done.

"Perseus Jackson here has something to share," Annabeth said to Chiron, while nudging me forward.

"Um …" I started.

"Go on," Chiron said, his face clearly turning serious now. "I'm listening."

"Well I've been having the same dream for a month," I said.'

"And what about?" Chiron asked.

"It was something about two sons of Poseidon," I replied.

"Are these two sons of Poseidon old ones or are they newborn?" Chiron asked.

"They're full grown men," I said.

Chiron's face instantly paled once I said that.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, clearly the only one that didn't know what was going on.

"Just stay here while I Iris-Message Olympus," Chiron said.

"If I knew that this would be as bad as it is now, I would have spoken up earlier," I whispered to Annabeth.

"That's why you should have listened," Annabeth said.

Our conversation ended there when Chiron reappeared.

"The 12 Olympians are on their way," he said. "They have already been informed of what Percy has told me."

As soon as Chiron had spoken, the Olympians began to appear one by one. Zeus was the last to appear, but once he sat down, everyone knew that the meeting had started.

Athena was the first to speak. "Chiron you mentioned that the sons of Poseidon were old ones, what do you mean by that?"

Chiron cleared his throat, and then spoke. "What I meant is that an old son of Poseidon can be resurrected. For example, there could be Theseus and Orion. I believe that these two are the most likely to have appeared in Percy's dreams. At the mention of Theseus's name, Athena paled, and likewise with Artemis when Orion's name was mentioned. Apollo though also had a reaction to Orion's name, one that I can say that was a pretty bad one. His face was red with fury; it was no longer the face of the cheerful sun god that I was so used to seeing.

"Does this mean we have a quest, Chiron?" I asked, hoping to break off the tension.

"Percy, as a matter of fact …"

Before Chiron could finish his sentence though, he was cut of by the argument that Apollo and Artemis were having.

"If Orion ever shows his face here, I will _personally_ burn him to death!" Apollo raged.

"Don't you dare!" Artemis countered.

"You're a hunter so you cannot fall in love!" Apollo yelled back.

"The reason I took the oath to never fall in love was because I thought Orion was dead!" Artemis fumed.

"So I shall…"

"Apollo, you shall not do anything. Do you hear me?" Dad yelled, while thrusting his trident right on Apollo's throat.

Chiron then came over and spoke to me.

"Percy, go to the oracle now."

"Yes, sir!" I sprinted over to Rachel's room, which was conveniently just down the hall.

"Rachel, are you in there?" I asked, while knocking on the door.

"Yes, why?" She asked. "I'm kind of in the middle of an essay paper I have to write."

"I need to consult the oracle," I said impatiently.

"Come on in and ask away then," she said.

"How do I find the two sons of Poseidon?" I asked.

Rachel's eyes turned green as she floated up in the air. I'm quite glad that this isn't my first time consulting the oracle, because this would've definitely freaked me out if it were. Finally, Rachel stayed in one place in the air and spoke in a raspy voice.

_You shall go to the Valley of Death,_

_Where one will take their final breathe._

_Sky and hell will unite,_

_With death's shadows and the lieutenant of moonlight. _

_Redemption for the Maiden of Light,_

_Along with the lady and daughter of battle and fight._

Even though I wasn't a genius, it was clear that this quest was a major one. There were so many involved. Usually it was just three people, but this was quite different from the normal. This quest included gods and goddesses, not just demigods. What worried me most though were the first two lines of the prophecy. Who would take their final breathe in the Valley of Death?


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest

**Chapter 2: The Quest**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It didn't occur to me that I still standing there like an idiot with my mouth gaping like a fish out of water until Rachel coughed and started waving her hand frantically in front of my face.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Rachel asked. "What did I say?"

"Um …" I stuttered. "I have to go now, can't keep the Olympians waiting any longer. See you later, Rachel!"

"What did the oracle say?" Chiron asked as I sat down on a chair in the room.

Usually, it wasn't as intimidating when someone asked what the oracle had said, but with the 12 Olympians all looking at you, it kind of makes everything more intense.

I cleared my throat before speaking. _"You shall go to the Valley of Death, where one will take their final breath. Sky and hell will unite, with death's shadows and the lieutenant of moonlight. Redemption for the Maiden of Light, along with the lady and daughter of battle and fight."_

As soon as I spoke, the gods began to murmur amongst themselves, but once Athena cleared her throat, everyone instantly fell silent.

"It is clear that my daughter, Annabeth as well as I, myself will accompany Perseus on this quest."

"The Maiden of Light, you're going as well sis!" Apollo said, while flashing a smile so bright it surprised me that I wasn't incinerated.

"For father's sake Apollo, I know I'm the Maiden of Light! And don't call me sis!" Artemis yelled.

"What is death's shadows and the lieutenant of moonlight supposed to mean?" Ares asked.

"It means that Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace will take part in this quest, you idiot!" Athena said.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling an idiot here?" Ares yelled.

"Oh just shut up, Ares!" Dionysus said as he made grape vines close around the God of War's mouth.

Sometimes, Mr. D is pretty cool, other times though, he's can be such a jerk.

"Keep in mind that I can read your thoughts, Perseus. Would you like to be turned into a dolphin so that you can swim happily in the sea?" Mr. D asked sarcastically.

This time, I didn't even bother mentioning the fact that he called me by the right name, instead of calling me Perry Johnson, or whatever it is that he calls me.

"Dionysus!" Dad yelled. "You will not be turning my son into a dolphin!"

"Blah blah blah," Dionysus said, clearly not caring about this quest or anything being said right now.

"Anyways," Zeus said, clearly irritated that topics irrelevant to the quest were taking up everyone's time.

"We shouldn't neglect the fact that my dear brothers, Zeus and Hades will need to be on this quest together," Dad said. "The part of the prophecy that says 'Sky and hell will unite' says it all."

Hades suddenly appeared, seemingly to have appeared by walking in through one of the columns in the room.

"I heard my name," the Lord of the Underworld said.

"Hades," Zeus hissed.

"It seems as though you two will be going on a quest with Percy, Annabeth, Athena, Artemis, Thalia, and Nico. While you're at it, please don't start World War III without me," Dad said, clearly enjoying the moment, much to the dismay of Zeus and Hades.

"Whatever," Hades said.

"Annabeth and Perseus, you will be responsible for alerting the two other demigods of the quest that they need to attend. You'll also need to pack everything that will be necessary to bring for this quest. Understood?" Zeus said.

Annabeth and I both nodded as the gods began discussing about the quest again.

"Can those who are not involved in this quest leave now?" Ares asked. "Aphrodite and I kind of have plans."

Hephaestus glared at the two, while Demeter just sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder to help the god calm down.

Zeus sighed before nodding his head. Those who were involved stayed in the room, while those who weren't teleported away. Of those who weren't mentioned in the prophecy, only Apollo and dad remained. I was glad that dad chose to stay because there were at least 3 Olympians in the room that would probably like to blast me to bits if they had the chance to.

"So what are we going to do about the rule that says no gods or goddesses can interfere with a quest?" Hades asked.

"I guess we can forget about that rule for now," Zeus said.

"When and where should we meet up as a whole group?" I asked.

"I say we should be assembled outside the Big House right after breakfast," Athena said.

"Very well then," Zeus said. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

><p>Many thanks to <strong>SaradocCraver101<strong>, **Artemis**, and **Thalico** for reviewing the first chapter.

**SaradocCraver101: **Thank you for being my first reviewer. Your kind words will not be forgotten! :)

**Artemis: **I actually didn't plan any Thalia x Nico for this fic, but I might think about it for the chapters in the future. Another thing is that this isn't actually something to explain how Orion became a god, since this idea didn't actually originate from me. I apologize for making you wait so long for the next chapter of Silver Light 2, but I'm seriously having big problems with that. My mind keeps drawing a blank whenever I try to progress with the plot. I promise you that I am trying my best to write the next chapter though.

**Thalico:** Thanks, and I'm glad you love it!

~the ghost king


End file.
